Blooming Iris
by MikoYami1
Summary: Mia is reminiscing about the past with Itachi


Title:Blooming Iris

Pair: Itaoc (ItaMia)

Commission (for):Ilovejimhawkins

Theme: Romance

Genre:Romance, Drama

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary:Mai is remembering her past and Itachi is included in it is there more to to her past

World:Canon

Chapters: One-shot

Status: Complete

Date started:2011

Date Finished: 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I odn't own Mia or her sister

Chapters:

Blooming Iris for IloveJimHawkins (An Itachi One-shot)

Name: Mai  
Age: 16 (Making Itachi 18) Village: Mist

Looks: gallery/?offset=0#/d466aki (Yes she did draw the picture)  
Personality: gallery/31669624#/d43hket

Past: gallery/31669624#/d43hket

Theme: Romance, Hurt/Comfort? A tiny bit of humor?...

 **Ok this is for a fellow Itachi lover/friend on Deivantart. She drew this lovely picture for me of my OC Yuki art/For-MikoYami-217330648. I really love the picture and appreciate that she took time to draw Yuki. (Yes my fellow fans I have an OC and I have other stories that I would like to get some opinions on them too). Any way as a thank you I promised her I would write a fanfic with her OC and Itachi.**

 **Ok let me thank everybody who reviewed my last one-shot I really appreciated and wanted to write just as fast to get more reviews (not praise though they are just as nice) just reviews. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

The wind blew lightly making the light green grass, look like tiny waves. Mai stopped and watched the green waves. Her mind wasn't paying attention to the sea green but the mission she had been given by leader*.

Her mission was occupying, Kisame and Itachi to gather research for the Kyuubi kid otherwise known as Naruto. Itachi stopped and glanced at her his eyes saying one thing, "Follow," Mai felt her body tense up like it normally did when Itachi looked at her quickly followed his order.

Itachi continued walking matching pace with Kisame, not even glancing behind to see if Mai was following behind him, fortunately she was.

"That jerk," Mai mumbled under her breath as she began thinking of the plan.

The little punk Naruto didn't know who she was so if were to bump into him and gather information from him first hand then she would have the information needed to complete the Akatsuki mission complete. The only problem was that Jiraiya will be with the boy. He would recognize her at first glance; one for her name as being an assassin two, and she managed to punch him because he tried to watch the girl's bath house.

Mai stopped to think again, this mission was going to prove more troublesome then what she originally thought. She glanced at Itachi's back as he continued walking. Itachi went foot to with Jiraiya. Mai's eyes darted to Kisame's back, she wasn't sure where Kisame stood when fighting Jiraiya but she was sure he would lose. Mai wasn't sure she could even stand up to Jiraiya herself, and guessing Itachi he wouldn't want to fight Itachi as group unless necessary.

The wind blew again, bringing the fresh aroma of blossoming flower. Itachi stopped all the sudden, Mai stiffened thinking Itachi was going to glare at her for stopping again but he didn't.

"The Irises are in bloom again," He mumbled.

Mai raised an eyebrow again. Itachi shifted his gaze the in the direction the wind came, he stood there for several long seconds before he glanced ahead of him, "Let's go," he mumbled walking again.

Mai stood there and glanced at the direction Itachi had been looking at. Two young girls were running in the empty field of wild flowers. One of them older, the other younger. The youngest of the two was holding a purple Iris, and trying to place it on her hair, the oldest sensing her sister's distress helped keep the Iris in place. She also had an Iris one that was tucked safely behind her ear.

Mai felt something icy on her heart clench, as she forced herself to look away. The ice grasp didn't cease. Mai began walking a bit faster avoiding the view of the two girls, now playing tag. 'That's so cute,' she thought again the icy stab didn't stop.

Mai was too busy trying distracting herself from the sisterly bonding she didn't notice Itachi glance at her form the corner of his eyes.

A few minutes later, the Akatsuki members arrived on a tall cliff that watched over the horizon. From afar Mai could see the Orange jump suit of the Kyuubi kid and Jiraiya's red and white, kimono.

"That's him?" Kisame asked, swinging his Samehada, in front of him. It land with a soft thud on the ground creating a soft sheet of dirt and dust everywhere. Mai turned to glare at the giant shark man only to notice, Itachi had disappeared.

"I guess now all we have to do is waiting," Kisame said, sitting on a boulder and stretched out his legs.

Mai sat on the edge and decide to watch the boy and his teacher and try to surpass her thoughts of her deceased sister but failed.

"Oh, Kiku, what would we be doing now," Mai whispered out loud and looked at the boy and his master. Though she could see them her mind had drifted elsewhere.

(Flashback)

"Hey ugly," said a boy interrupting two girls from making flower crowns.

Both girls were beautiful, it had on lookers curious as to why the boy the boy used such a phrase such as that. They both had dark blue hair, that could be called black in the right lighting, and bangs that were naturally white bangs that framed their small faces. The girls had yet to mature complete for the still held child like quality's that made them cute.

The oldest got up from the ground to glare, at the young boy with messy brown hair. She was the stubborn type, one that got in to more fights then she can count the type that never got talked down too.

"Shut-up stupid head," she growled putting her hands in to fist. It wasn't the best come back but she was still a child, and those words sound mean enough.

"Why?" The boy said also putting his hands in small fist ready to fight if need to. Still young at age he still had yet to grasp the concept of hitting a girl is a bad thing, "Your both ugly,"

Mai had enough, she swung a fist the boy hitting him straight on the boy, "You're ugly," she cried.

Kiku moved to hide behind the tree, tears straining her eyes as she watched her sister fight. A few seconds later a ninja came to break up the fight between the two kids. He was a stern old man, with defined lines that started from the corner of his eyes to the beginning of his cheeks, making the stubborn look even harsher.

His hair was cut up to his shoulder and he dark onyx eye. He was a very handsome man for a man in his mid to late thirties. He wore the typical leaf Jōnin outfit, a large green jacket and a blue shirt underneath, with a red and white fan logo on the shirt sleeves, but where was his headband.

Both kids, watched silently as the man seemed to glare at them. He held them by their collar to separate them. Kiku had peeked, her head from where she was hidden to watch the show.

"Is this how mist village children act towards each other?" the man growled, eyeing each child. They were both dirty and bruised the young girl had a new forming black eye and the boy was holding back his nose bleed. Kiku had finally come out of her hiding spot to stand next to a boy who came with the man.

He was around Mai's age, but he had the same look as the old man holding Kiku's sister: same dull onyx eye, same raven black hair and same defined line. He was watching the scene with a dull look, his chest moving only a millimeter was the only sign that the boy was alive.

"See Itachi," the man said facing the boy called Itachi, "This is not how young kids should act towards each other,"

Itachi only gave his father a light nod, to show that he understood, other than that he stood perfectly still.

"I'll tell my father on you if you don't put me down," the boy growled, pointing a small finger at the man.

The man's eyes narrowed, not enjoying the threat he got from a young kid, quickly getting the boy to regrets what he had just said.

The man put both kids on the soft grass, Mai stumbled around a bit before she finally regained her balance, while the boy just tumbled down and landed on his butt. Mai laughed as the boy glared at her, but he was too afraid to do anything else for the man was still standing there.

The boy stood up and ran way, "Your still ugly Mai, and so is your sister," the boy shouted over his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Mai said clenching her fist.

"Let's go Itachi," the man said.

Itachi began walking following his father silently.

"Wait," Kiku said running up to the young boy. Itachi stopped and glanced at the girl, as she paused to take in some air, "This is for you," Kiku told him handing him a white Iris, "It means hope, so I hope we can become friends someday," Kiku said with a board grin.

Itachi glanced at the girl with a raised eyebrow before he looked at her sister standing a few feet behind her with a clenched fist and a look that said you-want-to-fight.

Itachi glanced at the flower before walking off, just as he was about to round the corner he looked at the two girls. The oldest was helping the youngest but an Iris in her hair, while the youngest was waiting patiently ready to the same.

"Yeah let's," Itachi said smiling and walking away.*

(End)

"I wonder if we would be like those two girl," Mai thought. The Kyuubi kid looked like he was yelling at Jiraiya for something and Jiraiya looked like he wasn't looking at him he was staring in Mai's direction.

Mai felt some force pull on her arm and a low growl, "Pay attention," she turned to Itachi Uchiha's crimson red eyes glaring at her.

He soon let go her hand as they hoped between the trees, after five minutes of running they stopped at a clearing.

"We wait here for Kisame," Itachi told her as he sat down under a tree and closed his eyes.

"Why did we run?" Mai growled rubbing her sore arm from Itachi's tug a war.

"I was to careless, and led Jiraiya to believe we were being followed," Itachi said opening one his eyes, "I hadn't realized that he sent one of his ninja toads till it was too late," he closed his

"So, you almost got captured," Mai said astonished that the great Uchiha Itachi almost let himself get caught.

"No," Itachi answered, "The ninja toad was still great distances away," with that there was slime.

"What were you thinking of?" Itachi asked more of growled, "If you read the mission our goal was not to get too caught," he mocked.

Mai felt a vain twitch as she glared at the man, who knew her deepest darkest secret, and one she sometimes wished he never knew.

"What were you thinking about when you staring at those two girls?" Mai growled, blowing a piece of her bang away from her eye, so she could get a better view of Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi stayed quiet, before he glanced at the clouds and looked back a Mai, "You," He answered, his face was emotionless, his eyes vivid of emotion and the word "you" came out sounding stoic but still Mai blushed.

"W-What do you mean?" Mai asked refusing to look at him.

Itachi didn't answer, Mai turned to look at Itachi to see that he had his eyes closed.

Around sunset Kisame finally came into the clearing. Itachi opened his eyes to stare as his blue finned partner.

"They are still nearby but the Jiraiya has his toads watching over the area while the Kyuubi boy is clueless," He said talking a seat next to a nearby tree.

Itachi nodded, he glanced in Mai's direction. She had fell asleep awhile ago getting bored of waiting, "We continue the mission tomorrow," Itachi told Kisame, it was too late to gather much information and much too pointless while they slept.

The next morning Mai woke up to the smell of Iris, she groaned a little, thinking it was all in her mind was playing some sort of trick. She soon heard some shuffling and Itachi's voice, "Let's go,"

Mai opened her eyes for her view to be a lovely white Iris and Itachi walking away to go spy on the Kyuubi kid.

 **I think this is a good place to end…what do you think? I really had fun writing this one-shot…I mean Mai as a child was really fun to write, considering I have never really wrote with kids before unless they are evil in some way coughthedevilsthrillcough but this was fun. And I hope I didn't step on any toes for you JimHawkins. If I did I'm sorry: [, and I do hope I kept Mai in character, as well. Any way does the white Iris part sound familiar to my loyal fans:]. Well it should because Itachi did the same thing with my OC in Love Me True. If you guys haven't read it I have posted it up please read and tell me your thoughts :)…Oh yes before I forget I did get the idea about the Iris (No not from Love Me True but Picture IloveJimHawkins drew gallery/?offset=24#/d41u7go**

 ***** When I get to my guide on Pain, I will be explaining this again. Pain is _always_ referred to as leader, by the Akatsuki and everybody else.

*Yes it is taboo for Itachi to smile but he is a young kid at this age making to capable for him to smile easy but rare.


End file.
